1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of cards containing official information, for example identity cards, residence permits or credit cards.
More specifically, it relates to cards whose validity may be authenticated by means of the very configuration of the card, without having recourse to complementary equipment. For, the cards according to the invention include a validity checking device that can be activated by a simple external action of the mechanical flexion or bending type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, the devices used to test the validity of the card make use of sophisticated complementary checking equipment. The cards may be, for example, cards that may contain a magnetic identification track which assumes the existence of reading means and of a file-interrogation procedure. These cards may include fluorescent elements identifiable by means of an UV lamp or multiple-photon mechanisms in rare earths that require the use of a laser at a specific wavelength. The use of holograms also enables the checking of the cards. However, these holograms are easily reproducible, once the first one has been made.